Let Me Go
by Hikari.Yume08
Summary: Years back Natsu and Lucy were a couple. But they broke up because of a rumor. Now years later Natsu decided to drive to Lucy's apartment ... first songfiction; Natsu x Lucy.


_"_ Bye Lu-chan!" Levy McGarden shouted while waving. She just separated from her best friend after a long day of work on their way home. They were nurses, so they had to be awake long and were leaving when the dawn was halfway done.

"Bye Levy, see you tomorrow!" the blonde 24-years-old woman shouted to her best friend on their way home. Levy was bringing her back home. Lucy Heartfilia opened the door to her apartment and looked into the empty hall, emotionless. It was dark outside by now and the stars shined over her apartment.

 _ **Love that once hung on the wall  
Used to mean something, but now it means nothing  
The echoes are gone in the hall  
But I still remember, the pain of December**_

Lucy remembered everything. How she and her ex-boyfriend Natsu broke up weeks ago. It was still hard for her to come home, with no one waiting for her. They decided to marry and Natsu moved in into her apartment so they could see every day and spend some time together. But they broke up because Minerva told Natsu that Lucy would be secretly dating another men. And because of that he broke up. They broke up, even if they knew it were wrong. They decided it together, so no one would be hurt but it seemed like Lucy was the one hurt now.

 _ **Oh, there isn't one thing left you could say  
I'm sorry it's too late  
**_

Still staring at her hallway she shook her head from the left to the right, hoping these memories would vanish already. But it was no use. As soon as she looked out of her window, she remembered how Natsu always broke into her apartment, using the window beside her bed. And when she got home the female caught him sleeping onto her bed, mumbling her name silently. Lucy sighed before she stepped into her apartment. She closed the door right behind her, turning the key around to lock it. Why couldn't she forget this idiot already? Why was he always in her mind whenever she was bored or when she was cooking something? She should forget everything. _'Lock it into your heart and never let the memories come back, Let it go already!'_ the blonde thought.

 _ **I'm breaking free from these memories.  
Gotta let it go, just let it go.  
I've said goodbye. Set it all on fire.  
Gotta let it go, just let it go.**_

Natsu Dragneel sat on a bar table in his favorite bar Fairy Tail while ordering his thoughts. He remembered how his girlfriend went to his apartment after their break up. But he was gone. He went to this bar to drink something with his best friend Gray. When he got home he saw a letter under his door. There was standing "goodbye". He knew it was Lucy because of the typeface. The pink haired male met his neighbor Macao the following day, who said something about his girlfriend standing in front of the door for a long time.

 _ **You came back to find I was gone.**_

 _ **And that place is empty like the hole that was left in me.**_

 _ **Like we were nothing at all.**_

 _ **It's not what you meant to me, I thought we were meant to be.**_

The male wondered why Lucy came back that day. Just to say goodbye? _He couldn't believe that but why else would she come back when she could meet other men? The 27-years-old man stood up and sighed while heading towards the kitchen. In the corner he caught a photo of him and Lucy on New Year's Day. Why was the photo still standing there? He remembered how heartbroken he was when he found out from Minerva that Lucy has dated other males. Wasn't he good enough for her? Natsu opened the fridge and grabbed raw meat. When he cooked, his cat Happy came, obviously because of the scent._

"Are y _ou hungry, Happy?"_

" _Aye" the cat meowed. Natsu laughed and forgot about his thoughts a while ago._

 _ **Oh, there isn't one thing left you could say.  
I'm sorry it's too late.  
**_

The pink haired man turned on his TV to watch his favorite series called 'The Princess and the Dragon Prince' after finishing dinner. The purring cat felt asleep on Natsu's lap.

 _ **I'm breaking free from these memories  
Gotta let it go, just let it go  
I've said goodbye  
Set it all on fire  
Gotta let it go, just let it go**_

The blonde beauty took a shower and went to bed without eating anything since she wasn't in the mood to and to be serious she wasn't hungry at all. When Lucy was laying into her bed, she took out her phone and she stomped over pictures of her and Natsu. Tears brimmed into her eyes. She would never understand how this could happen. The female snuggled into her blanket and cried even more and soon or later fell asleep.

In another apartment a pink haired male went to bed too who couldn't sleep at all. For some reason Lucy was always in his mind. _Why did she refused to tell him anything? Why was she dating others? How is she doing and what is she doing right now? Why was she standing infront of his apartmant back that day?_

Question after question came up in Natsu's mind. He never would get rid of them. He never would understand the past and what happened. But he needed to find out the truth. Throwing away his blanket, the male stood up, grabbed his clothes and went to his car. He drove a road he hasn't seen for so long. He still knew where she lived and Natsu couldn't stop himself from driving to Lucy. He didn't understand why but he was in a hurry.

It's not like she is going to run away, is she? He drove by and parked the car, stood up, locked it and went to the right building. For some reason he couldn't wait to see her. He took two steps to be up there faster. When he stood in front of her door he cought his breath and ringed and ringed and stood there waiting for her to finally open that door.

Lucy woke up because of her door. "Who would get here to ring at a time like this?" looking to her watch the blonde saw that it was almost midnight. The female rubbed her eyes, stood up and went to her door to unlock and open it. Standing in pajama's into the doorframe, her eyes widen of the sight of her ex-lover.

"N-Natsu?" she gasped.

"Yeah uh hi Lucy," the male awkwardly rubbed the back of his head not sure what to say. He suddenly was so nervous.

"What are you doing here?" the blonde asked the male shocked.

"I uh came to ask you how you're doing," the male said nervous and Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Natsu, tell me the truth."

"Fine then. I'm here because I wanted to know the real reason of our break up. Well more or less. I wanted to see you as well."

The beauty was surprised by his ex-lovers words. He wanted to know the real reason? But wasn't he the one who started the conversation of breaking up. Lucy closed her eyes short and sighted. When she opened her eyes again she said: "Okay, let's talk." Stepping aside she told Natsu to enter her apartment.

"What do you want to drink?"

"Coffee would be fine," the pink haired male grinned. Memories flashed back to Lucy's mind while she remembered the day when they became a couple while she was walking into the kitchen to make some coffee while Natsu sat down on her couch.

" _Lucy, now that we're together let's go and grab something to drink after school!"_

" _Yeah, sounds great!" The blonde student shouted_

 _Walking to some café together both were very excited._

" _What would you like to drink?" A servant asked both. They looked into each other's eyes._

" _A hot chocolate please" Lucy said. The servant nodded and then looked at Natsu._

" _Me too!" The couple's eyes met and they started to grin._

 _While waiting for their hot chocolate Natsu spoke up._

" _Hey Luce, next time we get here together, let's try some coffee."_

" _Yeah, would love to."_

The blonde walked up to Natsu and placed both mugs onto the table. Then she sat beside Natsu and the awkward silence started. The male took a sip from his coffee and sighed.

"Lucy", her chocolate brown orbs met his onyx ones. Only when she would look at him, Natsu would start. "Tell me, why you were dating other males." The adult was calm and so was his voice. The female on the other side wasn't calm at all. She was biting her lip nervously.

"Lucy", he repeated.

"Y-Yeah I-" she responded but cut off. How was she going to tell him the truth? She remembered every detail and why all that had to happen. Her eyes trailed towards her room and landed back on Natsu who was giving her all the time she needed.

"Natsu, you sure remembered my father saying how he wasn't liking you at all because you were just to goofy and childish?" The pink-haired male nodded remembering every detail Jude, Lucy's father told her.

How he wasn't suiting the Heartfilia family.

How he was running around like a fool.

How he was having the wrong dreams.

How he didn't deserve Lucy.

Those memories made him mad even if it wasn't Lucy's fault.

"Someday, he told me he found some men that would suit nice into our family because they were famous, fancy and rich." The blonde looked down onto the couch. "He forced me to meet them. If I wouldn't have dated all of them, I wouldn't be allowed to see you.."

There was a long silence. Lucy sipped on her mug, watching the brown liquid when she placed it back on her table.

"Then, when I was through this list, my father called me and told me to pick one of them to marry. He told me to pick one of them within one week." Natsu's eyes widened at that moment. He couln't believe he was so stupid thinking bad about Lucy and how she just betrayed him. While emptying his mug and placing it back on the table he grabbed both hands of his ex-girlfriend. She didn't dare to look at him now. She was trying to hold her tears back. The ones she shared whenever she was thinking about the past and what happened back there.

"Lucy, look at me." No response from the blonde. Sighing Natsu let go of her hands to turn her face to him with one hand. He hold her face with both hands, caressing her cheeks. It hurt the male to see her like that. To see her hurt face that was trying to hold back everything. Her emotion, her tears and everything that was connected to it.

"T-The day before I had to tell my father" her voice croaked "you drove by and told me about how we should talk about something." Tears were now streaming down Lucy's face.

"We-We decided to break up but I never really wanted t-that."

"Shhhhh" Natsu was trying to calm the female down.

"Then on the day my father expected me to choose one, he couldn't find me in my room. Instead h-he found a note I had left. I ran away, Natsu!"

The pink-haired adult pulled Lucy to her chest and hugged her tightly. Lucy was holding the male close to her, afraid she could lose him.

 _ **I let it go, and now I know  
A brand new life, is down this road  
And when it's right, you always know  
**_ ** _So this time, I won't let go  
_**

"One month later m-my father was driving home from work. B-But he wanted to visit me shortly. He had this accident and-" Lucy stopped and cried.

"Shhhh Lucy, I'm here."

"H-He-" she paused and breathed in some air "d-died! I'm all alone now, Natsu ..."

"No, you're not alone," Natsu whispered while stroking her back carefully. Her sobbing died after Natsu calmed her down with his words.

"Yes I am, I lost all the ones I loved! My mother, my father, you …." she pulled away but the female was still sniffing here and there. She looked up into his ex-lovers eyes. Her eyes were puffy and red. Natsu's hand's rested on Lucy's waist. There was only one arm-length between them.

 _ **There's only one thing left here to say  
Love's never too late  
**_

"N-Natsu, I loved you all this whole time. I still do …" Lucy was looking anywhere but his eyes to avoid his gaze.

"Me too," he replied. Her eyes widen at his response and her head snapped back to look into his calm black orbs which she was loving so much.

"W-What?" The blonde stuttered and thought she heard a ghost.

"I loved you too, all this time …" her eyes widen even more, if that was even possible. "I only thought about breaking up because I thought you wouldn't love me and I thought you would be happier without me."

"No way," the nurse forgot to breath but now she was breathing rapidly.

 _ **I've broken free from these memories  
I've let it go, I've let it go  
And two goodbyes, lend you this new life  
Don't let me go, don't let me go  
**_

Natsu was leaning forwards and their distance closed in a sweet kiss. Both closed their eyes. Natsu pulled Lucy back into his arms while Lucy's arms were around Natsu's neck. The last tear, that was hold back into the female's eye was now slowly running down her cheek. When both needed air they broke apart. No one said anything. They just stared at each other's eyes to find their self's in there, still holding close to each other. Natsu wiped off the tear. Now Lucy was leaning in and they kissed again. But this time it was a hot kiss. Natsu licked Lucy's lips and asked for entrance. Without hesitation Lucy opened her mouth and his tongue slid inside. Their tongues were battling but soon they needed air again. Their heartbeat speed up and their foreheads touched when they broke apart.

"You're not alone, Lucy."

"Promise me to never let me go again, Natsu." Lucy whispered and Natsu nodded.

"I promise, I will never ever again let you go, Lucy" he whispered back and kissed her forehead.

 _ **Don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go**_

 ** _Won't let you go, don't let me go, Won't let you go, don't let me go_**  
 _ **Won't let you go, don't let me go, Won't let you go, don't let me go**_

* * *

 **Hey there!**

 **1) Hope you all enjoyed my first songfiction. The song is called "Let me go" by Avril Lavinge ft. Chad Kroeger. I just love this song so much! Check it out!**

 **2) Tell me if a sequel would be a good idea.**

 **3) Leave me a lovely review**

 **Thank you!**


End file.
